Applying fasteners to hollow walls or substrate has always been a challenge because of the structural limitations of the substrate and the concentration of forces on the opening in the substrate that the fastener engages. This challenge is increased when there is no access to the opposite side of the substrate.
In particular, because of the limited contact between the fastener and the substrate, the fastener has limited ability to support directional, vibratory, or torque forces.